The Lost One
by Poison Effect
Summary: Bella Salvatore is the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, she was taken by Katherine and changed shortly after the "death" of her brothers. Now she's unknowing traveling to the very place her brothers have taken up residence. Mystic Falls - PAUSED - sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Vampire Daries or Twilight. **

**Random idea, I came up with so yeah reveiw your thoughs feelings if you think this is going to go anywhere.  
**

**

* * *

**Prolouge

The Lost Sister

My name is Isabella Salvatore but for the past year I've been Isabella Swan.

I have also been living in a small town called Forks in Washington State posing as the daughter of the chief of police Charlie Swan.

While living in Forks I discovered a large coven of vampires that were different to my kind, they can't sleep and they sparkle in the sun instead of burning.

I became very close to one of the oldest members of the family, Edward his name was and Only a short time ago he left saying I was no good for him and that he and his family were leaving.

I was shocked and upset I had enjoyed our time together and I was taken by surprise at the sudden change of heart.

I was planning on staying in forks for Charlie's sake for I have begun to care for the old man, but now, now it is time for me to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

`Welcome To Mystic Falls' the sign read, it wouldn't be long now I thought 10 minutes at the most.

I sighed, this town held a lot of memories; my older brother and twin had died here at the hands of Katherine who had my two brothers eating out of the palm of her hand the minute she arrived in this small town.

I later learned that she was a vampire, the hard way.

I shook my head trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts.

I just wish I could have done something, my father was never the same after that day, but I was a mere 17 and even though I knew something was not quite right with Katherine, she was a vampire and my 17 year self was no more immune Katherine than my brothers were

I began to see more and more houses, my, my things have changed I thought, feeling a sudden pang of homesickness. Looking around at the many changes in my hometown.

I had parked my car on the edge of the woods and was now tracing my way through where what used to be a driveway; I looked around to see the ruins of my home.

I was now standing where our water fountain use to stand which I used to perch on the edge of and watch all fathers visitors arrive.

But back then I would have been wearing a long flowing dress, I looked down at my jeans and long sleeve shirt and shook my head remembering when it was taboo for women to wear pants and to think that now we had a black president America has come a long way since I was born.

I turned around and began walking back to my car.

I looked up at the sky it was a beautiful day I can't remember even having a day like this in Forks, I sighed and looked back down at the ground again.

I missed Alice, my closet sister; in all my years I'd never meet someone so optimistic. I smiled thinking about how just talking to Alice put a smile on even the most sullen face. And I remembered how my smart mouth always ended up with me getting me into trouble with Emmet and Rosalie.

I was nearing the edge of the woods; I frowned thinking about how I would have to organize a place to stay I would have to find out more information about suitable housing.

I got into my car, slamming the door I was getting increasingly irritated about having nowhere to go, now that I was here I just wanted to relax.

I walked into the "Mystic Grill"

I needed somewhere to relax then a bar would have to make do.

I didn't take any notice to the people around me, not wanting to make conversation.

I walked straight over to the bar where there was a young girl with a bandage on the side of her neck manning the counter her name badge reading Vicky.

"What can I get you?" she said in an upbeat tone winching a little as she spoke.

"Anything with a large amount of alcohol in it." I stated dryly

She frowned a little as she turned away to get to work on making the drink, only now did I look around, to see my surroundings

There were lots of teenagers a little younger then me,

Well physically of course I doubt anyone here was older than 30, that were milling around talking and playing pool, well at least a good few of them now were busy staring at me out of the corners of there eyes trying to be discreet,

Though looking away quickly as I turned to survey the bar slash restaurant.

I sighed I see this town hasn't gotten any bigger… "Hey hears your drink."

I turned to see "Vicky" placing my drink down on the counter.

I snatched I up and took a gulp,

I breathed a sigh of relief and slammed the glass back on the counter

"So you're new here?" She asked leaning against the bar

I looked up "yeah." I said in an uninterested voice not wanting to talk

"Where are you staying?" She pushed

"Around." I stated vaguely getting irritated.

"Okay then," She said putting her hands up and raising her eyebrows "be that way." She turned around and walked towards the other side of the bar to serve someone else.

Now I could finish my drink in peace I raised the glass to my lips but hesitated out of the corner of my eye I saw a newspaper beside me reading "Animal Attack!" I picked it up out of curiosity "High School student Vicky Donovan was brutally attacked on Friday night at a high school party, she was found only meters from the party unconscious with an open wound to her neck. Police suspect an animal attack…"

I looked up sharply staring straight at Vicky's neck I had the funniest feeling that the thing that attacked her was not an animal.

I quickly stood up looking around, I gave Vicky one last look and turned walking briskly towards the door, my unfinished drink left without another though

As I walked outside and looked up at the sky it was the light was starting to fade it must be about 5pm I thought I looked back towards the 'Mystic Grill' with a frown on my face turning back around facing the street I started aimlessly wondering away from the main street I would have to be extra careful there was another vampire around here somewhere that I didn't what to run into,

I was not in the mood for a confrontation.

As I walked down the street I caught my reflection in one of the many shop's windows, I stopped and turned towards my reflection.

I couldn't the remember the last time I had stopped to study my appearance, as I had aged I had cared less and less about beauty, I had wavy chestnut hair the same shade as my twin Stefan's down to my elbows, Stefan and I looked very much alike.

Apart from my eyes which were identical to my older brother Damon's they were a very light blue almost grey and had a habit of changing to green, I looked tired and had a irritated look on my face all in all this was how I hoped my first night but in Mystic Falls would be.

"_Isabella Marie Salvatore stop frowning for once in your life." Damon laughed_

_Patting the top of my head. _

I sighed, slowly turning away from the window…

Being in my home town brought back many memories of my life before Katherine turned up… my twin Stefan always the gentleman, my brother Damon the ladies man and my always working father I shook my head, my brothers used to be the best of friends even though Damon had always been one to stir up Stefan and I with his all-knowing smirk.

I smiled to myself Damon had always been a smart ass but he had also a way of always getting what he wanted and unfortunately for Stefan that was Katherine.

She loved them both, well I guess as much as she could love anybody her, I sneered to myself, she couldn't choose between them, so like the selfish bitch she is, she chose both, thinking that they could all be together, my brothers fought for her and died at each others hands.

It was twilight now and the sun was casting long shadows along the footpath.

I was beginning to reach a dead end street, which faded off in to woods I was curious to explore the outskirts of my hometown.

And I might as well go for a quick hunt… so I ended up hunting I caught a few small animals, rabbits and such, I continued walking around the outskirts of town looking for empty houses that maybe I could spent the night in then…

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Someone said

Wait I had heard that voice before, I spun round my hair flying out around my face "Damon?" I asked in disbelief

"Little sister," a look of awe over took his then it quickly masking back into a smirk "long time no see."

"How are you still alive, I buried you." I said in a disbelieving tone

"Yes well remember that, that coffin was empty and how did you get this ring?" he questioned grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his face with a frown on his face

"Well Katherine doesn't do things half way does she?" I said coolly snatching it back

"Katherine," he said raising his eyebrows " is it just me or did she die." He said mockingly with a smile.

"What happened to you Damon, this isn't my brother this is… this is… someone else." I said narrowing my eyes

"Well what can I say," he said, in the blink of an eye he was behind me "people change." He whispered into my ear, I shivered

"Lighten up little sister I'm just trying to have some fun god knows it's impossible with living with Stefan-"

"Stefan is he alive too, where is he, is he in mystic falls, is he alright?" I raised my voice desperate to find out about my twin, feeling guilty for not thinking of him earlier.

"Well I'm hurt you didn't seem that excited when you found I was alive all I got was a "_I buried you."_

"Where's my twin Damon." I said in a no nonsense tone narrowing my eyes yet again

"Well he's with his little human girlfriend most likely and you're going to love this she's a spiting image of Katherine the similarities are uncanny."

"That idiot," I can't believe that Stefan would be this stupid "she most likely is Katherine."

"No, you can be sure she's not see they may looked the same but there personalities couldn't be more different."

I let out a frustrated sigh "I will make my own assessment of the Katherine look a like, I need to see Stefan, now!"

"As family I would be rude for me not invite you back to my house anyway," he paused "well it really is our good old uncle Zach's, but I'm sure he won't mind." He smirked he turned making his way through the woods I began to follow.

I rolled my eyes "Damon, always so considerate… how far till we get to our house." I said impatiently

"Not long."

We sunk into silence… after a bit I asked, "So your alive after all these years how did you do it?" I questioned generally curious

"With my amazing wit and good looks." He smirked

"Act your age, this is serious I haven't seen you or Stefan in 150 years, father was a mess you died, well disappeared, you were all he had."

"It's good to see the last 100 hasn't turned into a kill joy." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"No. I just don't treat everything as a joke in order to hind my emotions." I shot back annoyed he wasn't taking things seriously.

"Don't push my little sister." He said with a smirk, this time though I knew he was serious and this conversation was over.

And with that we continued to walk through the trees in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

**Hi I'm Sorry that I'm slow on updating and the chapters aren't as long as I would like them to be but I choose the worst time to start a story. I have to write a 60 page NCEA assignment about the Civil rights movement and one of my friends is going through a really tough time at the moment, so the updates will be slow but I'm still writing so hang in there. **

**I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight. **

**PS: IMPORTANT READ!**

**I live in New Zealand and we are only up to the start of season one the episode when Emily the witch takes over Bonnie's body. So yeah way behind you guys with the whole season one thing. sucks but you know what can ya do. **

We eventually ended up on the lawn of a large house,

Damon turned still walking, and held his arms out,

"I give you the Salvatore boarding house." He said with a little smirk.

"When was this built?" I asked I had never in my life heard of this place.

Damon turned away from me "Don't know," He looked over his shoulder and with a cocking voice added "don't care."

"Is Stefan in there?" I asked impatiently

"Hm well if I do recall you are a vampire, so why don't you use your really good hearing and see for your self." He said mockingly

I scowled at him but listened and still didn't here any foot steps inside the giant house.

"Damon this isn't funny where is Stefan." I said getting angry, I was done with the whole 'Oh my god your alive, dad was a mess… blah blah blah' act

"Wrong, this is very funny, you get so worked up about Stefan and his well-being," he said cocking his head to one side, smirking. " Why don't you do what I do and not worry about Stefan."

In the blink of an eye I was a few inches away from his face "Wrong, Damon." I hissed, "If you didn't care about our brother, you wouldn't be here."

"You don't know how wrong you are." He spat

We stared each other down until we hear something or someone running towards us through the trees, we both turned to face what was coming. It sounded like another Vampire, I readied myself for a confrontation

Then I saw him, my brother and no words could describe how happy I was.

"Stefan!" I yelled in relief, I couldn't believe it was him, he was all right, I ran at an inhuman speed into his arms.

"Bella?" he said in disbelief while crushing me to him.

"I missed you brother."

"I missed you two sister," He took a step back and held me at arms length, he was at least 3 inches taller than me and still looked just the same as he always had.

"How are you even alive, I'm sure your suppose 6ft under somewhere" He smiled cheekily

"Well Stefan I have in fact joined the club un-dead." I smiled looking up at Stefan

Then Damon interrupted "Well isn't this touching… I'm going to go throw up in a bush somewhere." He said sarcastically walking away

"Very mature Damon." I called, frowning he was ruining my moment with Stefan

"I never said I was little sister."

"I'm not little." I said in frustration under my breath

"I beg to differ." I heard him throw over his shoulder.

I gave Damon one last glare,

"Ignore him, that's what I do." Stefan stated

I turned and looked back up at Stefan "Why is Damon like that, never showing emotion except to be a little bitch to people."

Stefan cracked a smile "Ah it's good to have you back sister." The smile faded "If you must know Damon has been following me around everywhere, making my life a living hell to get back at me for Katherine."

"Damn Stefan looks like you've been in the shit for the past 100 years." I said sympathetically, it was weird hearing about what Damon has doing to Stefan over the years, they use to be such friends.

"Well you're here now. Come on lets go inside." He swung his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at Stefan happy, for the first time in years.

I walked into Stefan's room "So this is it" I said looking around, running my hands over the journals that filled the bookcases lined the walls of the room. I picked one up and opened it

Suddenly the book was ripped out of my hands and was slammed shut

"Private, I'm sure you understand." Stefan said rising an eyebrow

I gave him a look "looks like you've been living here for years, I'm surprised I've never hear of it."

"It was build sometime in the 20's or 30's, it's the one place I always come back to." Stefan said looking around

"Shit, really, that long huh." I said surprised putting my hands on my hips and stare walking towards his desk.

"I see your language hasn't gotten any better." Stefan rolled his eyes

"Old habits die hard Stefan." I smiled I sat down at his desk

I smiled cheekily realizing something for the first time. "Hey Stefan you how you stop aging when your changed into a vampire."

"Yes." Stefan said wearily

"Well you were changed two weeks before me so…" I trailed off

"Oh no, no, no ,no." Stefan said shaking his head "doesn't count."

I grinned "I'm 2 weeks and 3 mins older than you," I chanted in a sing song voice

"So you," I said pointing to him "are now the youngest sibling."

"Nope even if you are now physically older doesn't mean you're mentally older."

"So your more mentally developed than I am." I mocked "By three minutes." I added raising an eyebrow.

"Ok subject change, you still haven't told me how you were changed." Stefan said

I looked down afraid of his reaction, "Katherine, she changed me." I whispered

I looked up just in time to see Stefan swipe the contents of his desk onto the floor, He was breathing heavily "Should have known… selfish…" I only caught some of what he was muttering under his breath.

When he looked up, he gave me a sad look "I really am sorry Bella, for letting Katherine rip our family apart." He said pained

"Come on Stefan, if I hadn't been changed then I wouldn't finally be here with you." I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed, he walked over to join me

He sighed but then his serious face changed into a small smile "I suppose that is one of the only good things Katherine ever did," He paused and turned to face me, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily" I laughed and stood up I smiled I was on cloud nine I had my brothers back even if one wasn't quite how I remembered.

" I see you still have a temper, so lets get this mess cleaned up."

I was sitting on Stefan's bed, as he got ready for school waiting for him find his books and such. There was still a hour till school began so I thought It was time to confront Stefan about Elena.

"So this Elena girl I hear is a dead ringer for that bitch Katherine." I asked wearily

Standing up and walking across the room where Stefan was, I sat down on the desk he was sitting at and looked down at him.

"Stefan what are you doing back here in Mystic falls," I questioned narrowing my eyes at him trying to figure my brother out. "Your not repeating the Katherine saga again are you."

Stefan stood up abruptly, "You don't understand. I had to know her Bella." He said aspirated

I hoped off the desk and walked right up to Stefan and looked him in the eye.

"Just tell me this Stefan, tell me she's noting like Katherine." I pleaded

"She's noting like Katherine." He said

"Stefan you have to under stand why I don't completely trust you."

He sighed defeated "I need some air." Turning towards the door

"No that's ok I'll leave." I said

I gave him a stern look and turned raced across the room and jumped out his bedroom window and ran across the front lawn and into the woods, I would have to find out for myself if this Elena girl was who Stefan said she was.

I could smell her sent on Stefan so it just easy to find her I just followed her sent from the boarding house I eventually found her house I could hear at least three heart beats coming from inside the house I ran up to one of the side windows and listened harder to hear any conversation that might be taking place inside the house.

I heard some one watching the television I listened harder to hear any thing coming from the up stairs I heard a young females voice along with an equally as young males voice. "Jeremy have you finished in the bathroom yet." The female voice asked "yeah." I heard a door opening "Jeremy look you can talk to me you know." the female pleaded "Look Elena can we not do this." I'm guessing Jeremy said angrily

"Ok, sorry I said anything." Elena sighed defeated

"Thank you." Jeremy said annoyed I heard angry footsteps stomping down the stairs

"Aunt Jenna where's the… " Jeremy trailed off

Well looks like Elena Gilbert Is home I though I looked round looking for a window on the second story, ah found one, I bent my legs and jumped up I grabbed hold of the window sill and pulled my self up into a what looked like the young boy, Jeremy's room it was messy and the bed was unmade. "Not surprises here." I scoffed I walked out into the hall I heard the shower running I walked to the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door and surveyed the room it was clear the dresser was covered in hairbrushes and make up, face creams and such. Well I'm guessing that this is Elena's room I walked across the room and made myself comfortable on the double bed in the middle of the room.

Time to see if Elena is really who Stefan says she is. So I sat and waited…

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I saw an exacted replica of the demon bitch Katherine, time to let my Damon side come out to play.

"Who are you?" she said frightened, walking backwards

"Why don't you recognize me?" I said testing her I know Katherine couldn't resist a smartass attitude.

"I've never seen you in my life." She said confused and frightened

"Hm well I believe you know my brother Stefan." I said

"How would you know… vampire, you're a vampire." She said shocked finally clicking.

"Well done, aren't we a smart cookie" I said mockingly, clapping

"I just need to know if you're Katherine, because I must say you look very similar." I said finished in a dark voice

"Katherine the one who went out with Stefan and Damon." She said voice guarded

In the blink of an eye I was across the room and standing right behind her "Yes, and now you are going to tell what you want from my brother." I growled in her ear

"Nothing," She whispered her voice quivering

"Are you sure about that." I hissed

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked in a stronger voice.

"Not now, but we'll see who you turn out to be, Katherine or Elena." I said darkly I walked towards the window. But I stopped and turned "You better watch your self Elena if you hurt my brother it's not going to be pretty." I threatened and with that I jumped out her second story window

I started walking from the house, I had a hunch that Elena was genuine but Katherine was a good actor and I wouldn't be taking any chances.

I was quite proud of my integrating skills, I hadn't done that in a while it just shows it does come in handy being related to Damon, I smirked to my self as I walked in the trees Elena Gilbert's house behind me.

**Well hope you liked this, review and tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, god knows there will be. **


End file.
